doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Willow's Blossom
The Willow's Blossom. The Willow's Blossom is one of the most famous establishments in the city. Here the rich and powerful spent many hours relaxing, conversing and even sealing deals and agreements while being entertained by the women that work here. This entertainment often ranges from watching the performing of many fine arts such as song, dance and poetry to simply having a light conversation and while these women occasionally flirt with their guests, they always make sure to keep the situation under their control and their guest knows that they shouldn’t expect anything more to happen. The women that work here are the cream of the crop. They are not only immensely talented and gifted with great beauty, but also carefully groomed. Most of the women who currently work there have been groomed from a young age in the Jade Empire to be as excellent a host as possible. The Willow's Blossom had a long history in the Jade Empire, having existed for many centuries already and having passed from owner to owner through the years. Sadly about a decade ago, Lady Satsuki ran afoul of a Pegasus House Noble, after turning away his advances, Shinzen Orrichi sent vast sums of money to ruin her business and drive off her clientele. After two of her most prominent girls ended up dead, after having freak accidents, Lady Satsuki gathered her small fortune. In the end, Lady Satsuki, a talented businesswoman, decided to move away from the Jade Empire. She posed as a merchant and took with her as many of the young girls as she could, paying an absorbent tax to leave the Great Gates. It was a risky move and many of the women who worked for her left her services at that time, but she was steadfast and pushed on. After a few months, she arrived at Erasti, there farest place she could go. There she set up her first Tea House and trained the girls in the Art of Geisha. The sense of exoticness and the unrivalled high-class service that they offered quickly caught the eyes of many figures in the city and the establishment soared to popularity. While there have been some voices of the more puritan members in the city that dislike the presence of what they simply consider to be a ‘whorehouse’, most have accepted its existence due to the fact that they know that the Willow's Blossom is so much more and does not defile its name by offering such vulgar and low-class services. Occasionally new girls from the Jade Empire arrive, via a back channel of Lady Satsuki's, and work to pay of debts in the Tea House. There have been local women who have tried entering the services of the Willow's Blossom, but in the end, they all have been rejected as they lacked the training, personality and connections to become a full-fledged geisha who wouldn’t drag down the reputation of the establishment. In the past there have been some concerns about the loyalties of the establishment, with some of the high ranked city members worrying that they were spies placed by the Jade Empire, but to this day there has not even been an inkling of proof for that theory, as the truth is that they really are simply a group of entertainers seeking success in life and have no ties to the Jade Empire’s government.